1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to nail polish removers and, more specifically, to nail polish removers having good polish dissolving and removal characteristics, low volatility, low flammability, very low odor, easy clean-up, and skin conditioning properties.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Finger and toe nail polishes are typically lacquers. Their removal requires a strong solvent to dissolve the dried lacquer. For decades, the nail polish remover or solvent of choice has been acetone, a highly flammable and toxic liquid that in use rapidly evaporates and emits a powerful and offensive odor. Acetone also has a high level of toxicity, facile skin penetration and can leave a white residue on the cleaned nail that can be difficult to remove. Other solvents have included ethyl acetate, and combinations including ethylene and/or propylene carbonate or diethers and diesters. While numerous attempts have been made to develop polish removers that avoid the problems of known removers, there is still a need for improved nail polish removers.